Two floors,a sleepover,and a Dimensional Anime Rip
by NamekNailGirl
Summary: Ok this an insane fic my friend insisted I post up-.- it's a real worl/anime crossover. me and my friends get to torture our favorite anime characters^_^! i hope you get a laugh from it^_~*!


NNG: Hey Namek Nail Girl here^_^! My other stories will have to be put on hold since all my friends want parts in it and I have to rearrange some things. BL Icee-chan: I'm gonna be a commander! *starts twirling baton around* NNG: -.- don't worry about my other friends showing up now I've taken care of that problem. *screaming heard from secret lair* *cough* closet *cough*- .- NNG: Hope you enjoy this story^_-*! Xiaoyu: * falls out of closet* be fore warned this story my cause permanent brain because it's written by her *points to NNG* NNG: *hits with mallet* just mind your own business-.-. Two floors, a sleepover, and a Dimensional Anime Rip (DAP)  
  
"Now let's break out the nachos!" yelled NNG grabbing a bag of nachos from the kitchen with the melted cheese. Her and friend's we're all having a sleepover at their friend Bunny's (no not Usagi from Sailor Moon. my fellow author friend) house.  
  
"But you've already ate two whole bags by yourself!" said Xiaoyu with a sweat drop forming on her head.  
  
" Who's the strongest person here? *waves fists at her*" threatened NNG.  
  
"Ok never mind," said Xiaoyu. All of a sudden a dimensional anime rip opened up in the ceiling of the living, and out fell a pile of anime characters.  
  
~From Pile~ "Hey whose leg is that?"  
  
"Well it's not yours so hands off!"  
  
"I didn't know I had four arms"  
  
"Those are my arms!"  
  
"Is this a pillow*squeeze, squeeze*"  
  
" WHAT THE (beep)!"  
  
"Get the f*** off me. You weigh a ton!"  
  
" Fine weakling!"  
  
"My mask where's my mask?!"  
  
"Whose ever hand that is needs to move before I cut it off!"  
  
"My mind has officially been violated." " You didn't have much of one to begin with!"  
~Back to us~ "Ummm shouldn't we help them out?" asked Xiaoyu.  
  
"Nope" said NNG.  
  
"Yeah it's more entertaining this way" seconded Bunny munching on a carrot (a/n she loves eating those hence her name-.-)  
  
"Whatever" said Powh (person obsessed with hats (a/n she's the one who inspired the fifth chapter of Poor Piccolo one of my other stories)) laying her head on a pillow.  
  
"I wonder does it hurt to piled like that," pondered BL Icee-chan eating her 'special' brownies.  
  
"Probably," said Cass shrugging. After an hour the pile of characters finally got organized and were all standing. Inuyasha, Piccolo, Tuxedo Mask, Ascot, Shippo, Miroku, Future Trunks, and Goten were all standing in the middle of the sleepover group. First there silence when the girls all looked at each other. Then all of a sudden they stampede their favorite anime characters.  
  
" Oh Miroku choose me to bear your child!" Bunny and Icee-chan both exclaimed at the same time latching onto Miroku.  
  
"Oh Tuxedo Mask I can be your Sailor Moon," said Powh reaching up to kiss him.  
  
" Ascot is that the only place you grew?" asked Cass with a devious smile (a/n only Rayearth fans would get this-.-).  
  
" How can your hair just stick up like that?" questioned NNG tugging at Goten's hair. It pretty much went on like for an hour until Inuyasha while trying to peel Xiaoyu off him asked, " Where in the seven hells are we?!"  
  
"You're on Earth at Bunny's*points to her* sleepover," asked NNG calmly.  
  
"B**** he's mine!" yelled BL Icee-chan and Bunny wrestling on the floor over who would get Miroku.  
  
"Anybody got a pool filled with mud they can fight in?" asked Miroku already sitting down with Xiaoyu's bowl of popcorn watching the fight progress.  
  
"Why would they want to fight in a pool of mud?" asked a curious Shippo who had been trying to get Piccolo to play with him since everyone else had been busy. Though everyone was busying watching the fight except NNG who was taking bets on who would win, and Piccolo who meditating in a corner.  
  
" Always leave out the little guy," said Shippo going to sleep in Powh's sleeping bag.  
Ok that's all you get for now so if you want more you know what do. Review review review^_^! 


End file.
